Fate and Faith?
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Era sorte ou fé?


Nome: Fate and Faith?

Autor: Fla Cane

Tipo: Ficlet

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: M

Foco: Blaise/Hermione

**Itens:** _29. Nc17 e Crucifixo (Bônus: Se uma das personagens andar sempre com um)_

**N.A.:** _Fic para o I Challenge de Ínico e Fim, do Symon. Eu simplesmente amei a idéia. Parabéns. É uma fic totalmente U.A., R.A., sei lá, é totalmente fora do que você conhece, sim? E zerou nos itens, eu tenho certeza! Mas era para participar do chall do Sy, então aí está essa coisa medonha._

_A Maya betou, e eu amei! Sei que vc se confude com as minhas coisas horriveis, mas te amo mto!_

_Não gostou? X ou Voltar! Gostou, comente._

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Fate and Faith?**

_por Fla Cane_

Fechou a mão na corrente de prata, puxando-a para perto. O crucifixo brilhou à luz da lua. Segurou sua ponta com os dentes extremamente brancos. Ela estava em seu colo e suas pernas já estavam dormentes do tempo em que ela estava ali, mas não reclamaria. Nunca reclamaria. Esperara tanto tempo para conseguir uma jóia rara como Hermione que não se importava com mais nada. Sempre tinha o que queria, inclusive pessoas. Com ela não foi diferente, mas tivera que percorrer um longo caminho para que isso acontecesse. Teve que se aproximar, conversar, provocá-la por quase cinco anos e só então conseguir.

Mordeu o crucifixo e soltou a corrente de sua mão, espalmando-a nas costas dela. Os seios da morena colaram-se ao seu peito, sua pele escura contrastando com a pele clara dela. Sua outra mão segurava os cabelos dela, os cachos castanhos desfeitos pelos seus dedos. A boca dela estava vermelha de tanto beijá-la. Sorriu, mordendo com mais força o metal do crucifixo.

Lembrou-se que aquilo era o exato objeto que começara sua fixação por Hermione Granger. Ela andava para todos os lados com aquele crucifixo no pescoço, pendendo na corrente da mesma cor por entre os seios, e aquilo lhe chamara a atenção. Ela era uma bruxa, não deveria acreditar em tais crenças muggles. Entretanto, percebeu que não era bem assim. Ela era temente do Deus que os muggles acreditavam existir, e isso era interessante. Ela gritaria o nome de seu Deus, pedindo ajuda, quando estivesse prestes a chegar perto de um orgasmo? Riu disso e planejou. Cada vez vez que a via, ele brincava, insultava, provocava e lhe dava indiretas.

Ela dizia que era fé, ele dizia que só precisava de sorte. E cada detalhe daquele envolvimento ele realmente acreditava que fora obra de sorte. Enquanto ela acreditava que era fé não terem nada. Lembrar disso lhe dava ainda mais prazer. Ficara tanto tempo a querer o corpo dela, a querer abusar de sua sanidade, que agora, quando a conseguira, parecia que estava a ganhar o mundo nas mãos.

Estavam há horas naquele sofá, as roupas jogadas no chão. A mente dele focara-se somente em segurá-la pelo crucifixo, fazê-la chamar por aquele Deus em quem ela acreditava. Fazê-la chegar ao máximo do prazer e então ter o seu, finalizando o plano que começar a montar anos antes. Impulsionou seu corpo para cima, aprofundando-se mais no corpo dela, vendo-a gemer e fechar os olhos. Ela arqueou e inclinou o corpo, mexendo o quadril para frente e para trás, ritmada e lentamente, aproveitando a sensação de tê-lo dentro de si. As mãos dela estavam nos ombros dele, apertando, arranhando, demonstrando o ritmo que ela ditava e como estava aproveitando o momento.

Blaise continuou a morder o crucifixo, seu sorriso aumentando a cada momento em que a via se mover. Uma de suas mãos segurou um dos seios, seu quadril se levantando novamente, ouvindo o gemido satisfeito dela. Sentiu ela tentar expulsá-lo, mas forçava-se por entre as pernas dela, empurrando-a para baixo, querendo ir o mais fundo possível. Os dedos se fecharam na carne do seio, apertando-o, vendo suas unhas curtas cravarem-se na pele clara.

Hermione jogou a cabeça para trás, impedida de cair de seu colo por ele, que ainda segurava seu crucifixo com a boca. Ele moveu-se junto com ela, causando-lhe ainda mais prazer. Gemeu mais alto, sussurrando o nome dele, do jeito como ele desejava escutar. Mas no começo ele queria uma coisa que ainda não conseguira, e ela logo lhe daria. Só precisava de um pouco mais de tempo.

-Está silenciosa, Hermione.

Ela riu e empurrou o corpo para frente, remexendo o quadril com mais força, estremecendo e aumentando o ritmo ainda mais. Blaise soltou o crucifixo, olhando-o cair por entre os seios dela. Ajudando-a a se mover, cravou os dedos na cintura dela, marcando-a. Conseguia sentir seu membro dentro dela, apertado, quente, e isso lhe deixava ainda mais excitado com a idéia de levar seu plano ao fim, ouví-la lhe dizer o que queria ouvir.

-Por Deus, Blaise.

O gemido misturado com grito fez Blaise sorrir e se impulsionar repetidas vezes para cima, deixando-a ainda mais satisfeita. Seu prazer foi ao máximo quando a ouviu chamar repetidas vezes por Deus, enquanto ele arrebentava a corrente do crucifixo e o jogava longe, no chão da sala.

-Por Deus, Blaise, não pare.

Ela ainda gemia e mexia o quadril com força, trazendo-o o mais para dentro possível. Os seios se espremeram contra o peito dele novamente e Blaise derramou-se com força dentro dela, inundando-a com sua satisfação. Estremeceram juntos e Blaise a beijou no ombro, sentindo a corrente arrebentada cair entre eles, tocando e parando exatamente onde seus corpos se uniam. Sorriu antes de sussurrar no ouvido dela.

-Muito bem, Granger. É o fim.

Hermione tirou as mãos dos ombros dele, soltando as unhas de sua pele. Levou as mãos até os seios, procurando sua cruz, mas não encontrou. Desesperou-se e olhou nos olhos de Blaise, vendo que ele sorria.

-Seu Deus te abandonou.

Beijou os lábios dele, mordiscando o inferior e mexendo o quadril para frente, vendo-o se surpreender com o movimento.

-Você teve sorte, Blaise. - roçou os lábios nos dele outra vez. - E realmente, é o fim.

Blaise sorriu, soltando-se do corpo dela. Vendo-a iniciar o movimento do quadril, iniciando outra vez a transa. O início e o fim, tudo outra vez. Dessa vez, só com sorte. Sem fé.

_Fim_


End file.
